Aoiji House
by foreverloved
Summary: When they said we were getting a new manger I was expecting some old geezer. Instead we got a young, extremely attractive boy who I could not help but fall in love with. Now the only probably is getting him to fall in love with me… AU KakaSasu R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Of a certain Kakashi Hatake

_Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters_

Authors Note: Please realize that this is old and not very good at all. I'm a lot better now, I promise, so don't judge too quickly okay?

This has been beta'ed by IxAmxAnxOxymoron, that is why they have correct grammar. Thank her, not me.

_Beep, beep , beep. _Rolling over I shoved my hand out of my blankets and onto the nightstand beside my bed. Said hand felt its way across the nightstand, trying vainly to find the source of that infuriating beeping. After a few seconds of frantic searching, I felt my hand brush against a hard, plastic object that felt square. Not bothering to take my head of the pillow and look to see if it was really the blasted alarm clock, I threw it across the wall. My efforts were rewarded with a loud crunch followed by blessed silence. The now demolished clock had served its purpose though; I was awake. Groaning I ran a hand through my silver hair, making it spike up more than it normally did.

Grudgingly I shoved off my black comforter, immediately missing the warmth it gave. Hoping the shower would prove to be just as warm, I started for the bathroom. It was no easy task, mind you. Books, clothes, empty take-out and cigarette packs, and things I didn't even know I had were strewn across the floor. What can I say? I don't like cleaning.

Amazingly enough I managed to arrive unscathed at my destination. Well if you counted stepping on a fork, spilling water on my last copy of Make-Out Paradise, and tripping over my dog Pakkun no damage then mission accomplished.

Cursing I kicked the already slightly open door the rest of the way. Pulling off my boxers I reached for the shower door. Sliding the glass pane open I twisted the knob hard to the right. I realized my mistake just a wave of very cold water fell down on me, awakening me completely. You would think that after five years of dealing with the blasted plumbing I would remember right was cold and left was hot. Letting out another line of curses I was particularly fond of I turned the knob to the left. Thankfully, warm liquid washed over me. Sighing in satisfaction, I climbed out and proceeded to thoroughly wash my hair and body.

When I was done, I slid the door open and reached out in search of a something to dry myself off. It was only after finding nothing at all that I remembered that I had empted my freshly cleaned towel basket in my room so I could use it as a stool. Crap. Groaning I tried my best to shake off as much water off myself as possible. It succeeded to some extent, though I was still very wet.

Once I decided I was as dry as I was going to get with out a towel, I opened the bathroom door and walked out. I was still searching vainly for the illusive cloth when I heard a knock on my door. I yelled out for the person not to come in but apparently they were either deaf or just rude because they came in anyway.

The next few moments were some of the most embarrassing and hilarious moments of my life. I was bent over double with my back towards the door when the intruder came in. Also bear in mind that I was still nude. The person, I did not get a good look at he/she, stammered something then ran out, slamming the door behind him/her. I drew myself upright, blinked a few times, and then burst out laughing. It wasn't really all that funny, but it was so out of the blue I couldn't help myself. I mean, come on, it's not everyday a complete stranger walks into your house and sees you in the middle of your room nude.

I spent the next few minuets laughing and pulling on what I thought was clean clothes. My choice included: A plain long sleeved gray shirt; black jeans, black and white tennis shoes, my usual black headband that covered my glass eye; and a black scarf the covered my mouth. I walked over into the bathroom to check my appearance in the mirror. I wanted to make sure I looked fairly decent; after all, who knew what the intruder looked liked? It could be a beautiful young woman. After pulling the headband down a bit I judged myself ready and walked over the door, kicking objects out of way.

As I pushed through a rather large pile of what I later identified as towels (who knew they were right behind my stereo? Not me, that's for sure) I made a mental note to clean up when I got back. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. The person standing in front of me was the last person I had ever expected to see outside my door. Never mind see me naked. Looking back I distinctly remember thinking to myself how much trouble I had just caused myself. Oh how right I was.

* * *

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Managers and Crushes

_Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters_

This has been beta'ed by IxAmxAnxOxymoron, that is why they have correct grammar. Thank her, not me.

My first thought as I gazed at the person in front of me was that it was sadly not a woman. No, it was male, though with his long (1) blue tinted black hair and his feminine features he just might be able to pass as a girl. Not that it really mattered either way.

The boy (he didn't look older then 18) blinked a couple of times at me before looking to the side, a faint blush tinting his pale skin. I dare say he looked adorable right there.

"I-I just came to say hello. I am the new manager here and I thought it would be good to meet the tenants." He spoke the words softly and quickly, like he was embarrassed or something. He probably was considering he had just walked in on me naked. I felt myself smile beneath the scarf. He was defiantly cute.

"Manager? Ah! So _you're_ the new one. You aren't what I was expecting." I said in a light hearted tone.

"Not what you were expecting! Well what were you expecting then?" It was quiet remarkable how he turned from embarrassed to pissed-off so fast. I should also note that he managed to do it with that cute blush still on his face.

I scratched the side of my face in thought. "The last dorm mother was an old woman who walked around the house nude. I was kind of expecting something like that." I looked down at him, faking seriousness for a second. "You aren't going to walk around nude are you?" The kid turned fifty shades of red and started to squeak out incoherent sentences.

"W-what? W-why would I do that?!" He finally managed to get out.

"Well you never know. You could be a little whore." I smiled with my eye. Yeah, I know that sounds pretty unbelievable but I can do it, really. My eye turns into an upside down 'u'. It looks really cool.

The kid's face started to go back to its normal shade and he glared at me murderously. "I am not a whore!" He then turned 180 degrees and stormed off down the corridor. In a few moments I heard the stomping sounds that signified him going to the lower floor. He was most likely headed to the dorm mother's room at the end of the hall.

Man was this kid fun to tease. Chuckling I went back into my own room and began the long, grueling, very unpleasant task of cleaning up the hell hole I call a room.

I spent the whole morning cleaning up my room. I got it about half way done when my door was kicked open. Before I continue, I am thinking that a set of introduction is needed. In Aoiji House (that's were I live) there is a total of five— wait, six now— people living here. Living in room one is the alcoholic, dango loving middle aged woman named Mitarashi Anko. A random fact about her; she loves to tease and flirt with anything and everything. I once caught her making fun of a pig. Yes, a pig. Speaking of pigs, the couple who lives in room three, Jiraiya and Tsunade, keep a pet pig. Its name is Tonton and no, that was not the pig Anko made fun of. She flirts with that one.

Moving on, the fourth inhabitant of the building is a rather perverted art student dubbed 'Sai,' and we have yet to learn his last name. To be truthful, we're not even sure that is his real name. There is a running bet going on concerning his origins. Tsunade thinks he is a spy for the government, Anko figures he has amnesia, and Jiraiya is sure he is an alien. My guess, he just doesn't want to tell us.

The fifth tenant is yours truly. My room is number five.

Anyways I was picking up those damn towels and putting them back in their rightful basket when my door was kicked open. In my surprise I dropped the basket causing all the towels I had just carefully folded to fall out and of course, unfold themselves. There went ten minutes of hard work. Today was _seriously_ not my day.

I looked to the door, ready to pound the culprit's face in. Said culprit was a purple haired woman dressed in only a lavender night shift. In her right hand was a plate of dango while her left hand held a sake bottle.

"Yo, Kakashi! Your rooms actually clean!" The woman laughed as she walked in and plopped her self down atop my bed. Why she chose my bed when the floor is clean is beyond me. Sighing because I knew I couldn't beat or glare Anko to death, I knelt down and began to refold the blasted towels.

"And I doubt yours is." She laughed again at that. I heard a swishing sound that told me she had taken another drink of the alcohol. "What do you need?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you had met the new dorm mother yet."

The face of the blacked eye boy flashed into my mind. "Yeah I met him. I am taking a wild guess here, but I think you met him too."

"Sure did and man is he one _fine_ boy!" She laughed and took a large bite of her dango. I didn't say anything but I silently agreed with her. He was definitely one of the most attractive people I had ever met.

"What is his name anyway?" I had not realized it until now but the boy had never told me his name. He had run off before he got the chance. In more truthful terms I had chased him off, but who sticks to the facts nowadays, right?

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke." Both Anko and I looked to the door where the new voice had come from. Leaning on the door was a long haired old man. His most notable features were his white hair and red lines that ran from the middle of his eyes to this chin.

"Ah! Jiraiya! Join us, join us!" Anko let out a very drunk noise that I think was supposed to be a laugh. My mind was elsewhere though. The kid was an Uchiha? That would explain the black hair and eyes as well as the arrogant attitude. The Uchiha clan was famous for three things, one: being filthy rich, two; being full of arrogant pricks, and three; isolation. The clan did not 'mingle' with the common people much. At least that was what I had heard. That being the case I was quite curious as to why one of such 'noble (note my mocking tone) blood' would want to manage and live in this beat up building.

I decided to voice my thoughts. "Uchiha? Why would someone like that be here?" I looked up at Jiraiya just in time to see him enter my room, kicking anything that was in his way (The room wasn't totally clean, but close). I winced as I watched my already damaged Icha Icha book fly across the room. I was going to have to buy another copy of that. I think the new one will be my 10th. The bookshop was making a killing off of me. Anyway, he settled at the bed with Anko. What is up with the bed?

"How should I know? All he told me was his name and that he would be living here from now on." He reached over to the plate in Anko's hand and picked up a dango. Said hand was immediately stabbed by an empty stick causing the piece of food it was holding to fall back onto the plate. Jiraiya let out a hiss of pain as he withdrew his hand. Anko grunted in satisfaction. I winced for the second time that day when I saw blood drip from the dango stick the old man had pulled from his hand. Note to self: stay away from Anko's dango.

"So what if he is an Uchiha? He is the sexiest thing to walk these halls since, well, ever." She laughed again. I will warn you now, Anko laughs a lot. I think it's mostly because she's drunk though.

"I have to agree with you Anko. He is a walking god compared to that idiot." I didn't need to look to the door to know it was Tsunade who spoke and judging by Jiraiya's stuck out tongue she had been pointing to him when she said the last bit.

"That's rude Tsunade. Besides, no matter how attractive he is he's the boss as well as a whole lot younger then the rest of us." Jiraiya moved over a bit to allow his wife to sit down beside him. I am serious here, what is up with the bed?

The blond woman let out a grunt as she pulled out a sake bottle from between her boobs. You heard me right, her boobs. Tsunade has, what is it again? Ah yes, triple D's. Jiraiya is one lucky man. Not that I'm into women or anything. If you hadn't figured it out by now, I'm gay. I have been ever since high school. Well, part way through high school. I found out in the most interesting way…but that is a story for another time.

"He's not that much younger than I am." I watched in disbelief as Sai, the last tenant, waltzed into my room and settled himself down atop the now very crowded bed. It is official now; my bed is _the_ place to be.

"What is this? A party in my room?" I raised my one visible eyebrow at the four people.

Sai smiled and popped in a piece of dango he had stealthily stolen from Anko in his mouth. I was a bit amazed at this. Anko guards her dango very well as poor Jiraiya found out. "No but that sounds like a good idea. What do you think guys?" The black haired boy smiled at the rest of the group. Anko let out a loud 'Sure' as she slapped him on the back.

"Sounds good to me." Jiraiya agreed.

"Why not?" Tsunade predictably approved. As long as there was sake Tsunade would go along with anything. I let out a loud sigh. They were always doing this to me; I should be used to it by now.

"You guys never know when to quit." They just laughed at me and continued drinking and eating. It was short of amazing how they had not run out dango and sake yet.

* * *

The 'party' lasted all afternoon. It was the longest party we've had yet. I don't know how I woke up, but when I did, I felt like crap. Groaning, I sat up, clutching my poor aching head. It was not quiet a hang over yet but I was sure that the next time I woke up it would be.

"Hey Kakashi's up!" Anko's voice seemed a bit too high for comfort.

"Really? Well that's not good." Through half open eyes I saw Sai walk up to me and hit me in the head with very thick book. My last conscious thought was that I was going to kill Sai. I do think it would do the world a favor.

* * *

Like most mornings my mind was in jumble. It did not help matters that I felt very, _very_ sick. Getting up as fast as I could I rushed to the bathroom and threw up the remains of what ever I had yesterday. Uggg, I hated throwing up. It was definitely the worst part of a hang over. Hang over, crap. To understand what I am about to say you first need to know this; I am a very bad drinker. I can hold my liquor okay, it's just that I can never understand what I did or talked about while 'under the influence'. That being said I try my best to stay away from said drinks. Unlucky enough for me my neighbors are big drinkers. Shit, here it comes again. Groaning I stuck my head in the toilet and repeated my previous activity.

I was stuck in the bathroom for what I think was ten minutes. I was joined halfway through by dear old Jiraiya. The girls had some hidden talent that allowed them to never get hangovers. I have not once seen them have one.

Lifting my head I went to the sink and got myself a large cup of water and a few aspirin. I don't think water has ever tasted as good as it did then. Behind me I heard Jiraiya heave again. Poor guy, he had worse hangovers than I did. On the plus side, he's keener on spilling info at times like this. And I definitely needed to find out what exactly happened the previous day. The last thing I needed was for them was to find out Sasuke walked in on me naked.

"Jiraiya, what did I do last night?"

He groaned some. "How the hell should I remember? I drank more then you did." That was true, he did. Guess I had to ask the girls then. I swallowed one last aspirin before I headed to my room. Time to brave the lions cave.

Anko and Tsunade were both seated atop the bed, a bottle of sake in between them. They were drinking again? It was almost enough to make me turn around and leave. I probably would have if the two hadn't called out to me.

"Hey! Kakashi, come here!" That was Anko.

"Awww, he's probably going to go see the manager. Why don't we let him, Anko?" Tsunade giggled and downed the last of the bottle.

"Ha ha! Of course! After all he is in L-o-v-e with him!" Anko laughed as well Tsunade. In love? I paled at the thought. What he hell did I tell them last night?

"In love, where did you guys get that idea?" Right about now I was praying I didn't say or do anything too inappropriate.

"Dear Kakashi, there is no need to hide such strong feelings." Sai, who I had not seen until now, approached me from behind and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Sai, what did I say?" My voice was one hundred percent serious.

"Oh, you just happened to mention how much you wanted to screw the new manger." He said it casually which just made it sound all the more worse.

Shrugging off Sai I headed out of the room. This was just great. I had told the four biggest gossips that I wanted to fuck the Uchiha. Great, just great. I'm starting to think god hates me. Why else would I never have any luck?

After I left my room I headed straight to the kitchen. I figured a good cup of coffee would set things right. Or at least make it seem like the world was good.

I was about half way to kitchen when my noise caught a near heavenly smell. With out even thinking I followed the scent. It led me to the kitchen. Standing in front of the stove was our dear manager. He was dressed in loose black slacks and a white t-shirt as well as a blue apron. His long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail which rested across his right shoulder, revealing his pale, creamy neck. The question now was what the heavenly smell was, Sasuke or the food? I never got the chance to find out because the overly attractive teen turned around and saw me.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kakashi-san. I trust you slept well?" Sleep? When do I do any of that? He continued. "Breakfast is done." He didn't look me in the eyes at all while he set the food-white rice and natto atop the table. As soon at the food was on the table he turned back to the stove. Interesting enough I noticed a faint blush on his face. I felt a grin rising at the thought of him still being embarrassed about our first encounter. I was going to have so much fun teasing this kid, he was so naive.

"You might as well call me Kakashi. We will be seeing a lot of each other from now on don't you think?" I smiled at him. He couldn't see me of course since he had his back to me but I'd bet you anything he was blushing. My eyes followed his movements, particularly his round ass. This in turn led to several naughty thoughts. I shook my head in hopes of getting rid of said thoughts. He was off limits. He was an Uchiha, my landlord, and most importantly he was at least eight years younger than me.

I sat down and stared at my food for a few seconds. It didn't look very interesting (food rarely did) so I glanced back up at Sasuke. He was untying the apron from around his waist. Judging by the pout on his lips and the string of curses he was letting out he was not having much luck. This of course just made him look all the more cute. Especially that frustrated blush that he had on and the way his mouth was slightly open it was almost like…out of the gutter! Mind out of the gutter! If just being near him was going to do this to me then I had several very long days ahead.

Fixing my eyes back on the food I lifted my chop sticks up and began to eat. It was surprisingly good.

I was so absorbed in my eating I did not notice Sai and Anko arrive in the kitchen till the black haired pervert spoke.

"Sasuke-chan, good morning! You look extra delicious this morning. Don't you agree Kakashi?" I almost chocked on my food. That brat! He was purposely taunting me!

Sasuke saved me from answering. "Sai-san just eat. And it's Sasuke to you. No 'chan'." He had yet to get the apron off and was still struggling with it.

"Here, Sasuke-chan, I'll help you." Sai grinned perversely as he walked over to stand in front of Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. Sasuke's body immediately stiffened at the contact.

"S-Sai-san I can do this myself." Sasuke stuttered. Sai just ignored him and continued slowly fiddling with the tie. He finally got it undone but not before he brushed the Uchiha's butt several times. Each time he did so I felt my grip on the chop sticks tighten considerably. By the time Sai finally moved away from the raven my chopsticks were broken. At this time I remembered that I needed to kill Sai. I grinned broadly at the unsuspecting pervert. After what he just did to my Sasuke I was definitely going to kill him, and have a lot of fun while doing it.

* * *

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: Of big brothers and guises

_Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters_

This has been beta'ed by IxAmxAnxOxymoron, that is why they have correct grammar. Thank her, not me.

After Sai's little stunt the kitchen got a bit quiet. It may have been caused by the obvious killer intent radiating from me or perhaps it was Sai's unmistakably perverted smile. The world may never know. Either way, Sasuke excused himself from the room. As soon as he left Sai spoke up. "Do you know if he's single? I bet he's a virgin too." He said as he sat down at the table.

"Not for long he won't be." I don't know what possessed me to say the words coming out of my mouth, but I do know that by the time I had said them I was gone, leaving a chuckling Sai in the kitchen.

I didn't have work today and sure as hell didn't have any friends to visit so that meant I had the whole day to tease Sasuke. Before I got the chance to search for the little minx the door bell rang. To normal people this sound would translate into 'Oh someone is here'. To the pathetic inhabitants of Aoiji house that noise means something like 'Shit, a bill collector. Run! Hide! Chuck a toaster at him!' When I say chuck a toaster I mean literally chuck a toaster.

The last time a bill collector stopped by Anko threw our toaster at the poor guy. I feel bad for him and all but it was really funny to see. I mean really, _really_ funny. The kid ran away clutching his head with both of his hands while shouting threats at us, who in turn, aimed a slew of metal chopsticks at him. It turns out Sai is deadly accurate with those things. I doubt the government dog will be having kids any time soon.

See why I couldn't go search for Sasuke now? I had to prepare for battle. What did I have to throw at our unwelcome visitor? Some heavy text books I didn't need anymore were something. Oh, how about that ugly cat statue Tsunade got me during one of her drunken shopping days?

As I gathered the weapons mentioned above I heard Anko let out a battle cry. She really got into this whole 'Kill the bill collector' thing. I on the other hand was more a gleeful spectator then a willing gladiator. That would be why I'm giving Anko my stack of ammunition. I wonder if it's the same guy as before. Wouldn't that be ironic? I had better check.

Setting down a few items I ran over to my sliding doors that led out to the balcony. Everyone has their own 5x4 patch of wood outside their room and they all find amusing ways to use them. I'll describe them later but right now I want to see if Anko will really throw a bowling ball at the bill collector like she said she would. Sliding the doors open I began to scan the perimeter for our target.

Aoiji house is situated on the outskirts of the city so there aren't a lot of buildings around. It's mostly trees and empty dry grass fields so it's easy to spot cars and other such things. Speaking of cars I have finally located our prey's vehicle. It was positioned neatly along side the curb and happened to be a brand new, shiny black Cadillac. What a second, do bill collectors drive Cadillac's? No sadly enough I don't think they do. How disappointing. I was really looking forward to seeing someone get hit with a bowling bowl. Need to tell Anko though. Other wise our rare guest might end up with a smashed skull or if he's lucky a broken rib or two.

"Yo Anko! It's not a bill collector!" I yelled pretty loud so she should have heard me.

"Huh? Not a government dog? Damn! I wanted to try out these new darts."

I laughed at her words and headed back into the room where I started to put away the 'weapons' I had gotten out.

After they were done I set to the task of scanning my messy floor for a clean shirt and pants. I needed to change into something decent. Something decent turned out to be a somewhat clean red shirt found underneath the large sake bottle pyramid Anko made last night and a pair of blue jeans that were for once inside my closet where they were supposed to be. I didn't bother covering my eye or my mouth. Everyone here was used to seeing me with it anyways. Well everyone but Sasuke.

My pants slipped through by fingers and fell down to the floor as I abruptly realized a potentially dangerous prospect. If the visitor wasn't a bill collector and it wasn't here to see any of the tenants then the only option that was left was Sasuke. The owner of that polished Cadillac was here to see him. Person with money plus delectable Sasuke equals trouble. This realization sped up my pace very quickly. I practically shot down the stairs and into the main hallway.

Once there I saw exactly what I dreaded most. Sasuke was being hugged very tightly by another person. Said person was taller then Sasuke so he was resting his head on the raven's shoulder. His hands weren't roaming down Sasuke's back but knowing how irresistible the raven was I sure he was thinking of it. They always are. It is the Uchiha we are talking about. He just screams 'molest me!' It's true, I swear it is. Even so I couldn't seem to bring myself to do it. Other people can; the lucky bastards.

Being careless I said the last two words out loud. The heavens were on my side for once and Sasuke didn't hear. The tall older man did however and his eyes shot open and fixed themselves on me. They were a deep black, eerie in their similarity to Sasuke's own. The man's hair was similar to the younger boys too though it was a duller shade of the color and had no tint of blue in it. For a moment or two we just stared at one another.

After a bit I started to glare at him. He was still holding Sasuke. They had been like that for at least three minutes! In my book that long of an embrace meant you didn't want to let go. This guy meant something to Sasuke, a lot of something. He slowly started to snake his hand down Sasuke's back towards his butt.(1) All the while smirking and staring at me. I about died. Why must everyone tease me so! First Sai now this stranger! God must really have it out for me, or at least the people who make up my life do. Damn bastards.

"My, my! Getting rather comfy aren't you?" I asked with fake amusement. I spoke up just before the man's hand reached Sasuke ass. I couldn't stand to see him grope Sasuke. I watched as my words jolted the two and they pulled apart from each other. Sasuke did a 180 turn so he was directly facing me.

"K-Kakashi-san, I didn't know you were here." As the raven moved out of the way I got my first real look at the stranger who had so thoroughly pissed me off. He was of a lean, muscular build and had high cheek bones with two wrinkle-like lines running horizontally from the top of his nose. He was clad in expensive borderline formal black pants a deep crimson red mid-sleeved clinging shirt and a black platinum choker around his neck. He was defiantly the owner of the Cadillac.

"Sasuke, who is this?" The man's voice was an enticing baritone.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm a tenant here." I didn't want Sasuke to talk to this guy. It just pissed me off when he did.

"A tenant, I see."

"Aniki, do you have enough time to stay for some tea?" Sasuke asked happily. Seeing him gaze at this guy like that sent a stab of jealousy through me. I now knew he was his brother, but still! I didn't want him looking at _anyone_ like that except me. Hmm…I don't recall ever being this possessive about anything before. How odd.

"Yes I have time. Would you like to join us Hatake-san?"

This guy was asking me to join them? I hid my surprise with a smile and replied. "I would love to."

Sasuke looked from his brother to me a couple of times, displeasure and confusion evident on his face. "Fine. You two head to my room, I'll get the tea." He said as he turned and left for the kitchen. His hair swaying seductively as he walked. I watched him in adoration till he turned the corner and was out of sight.

"I had my suspicions but you really are in love with my brother aren't you?"

His words brutally woke me up from my daydreaming. "What gives you that idea?" I asked suspiciously.

He sighed in annoyance. "You look at him like he's a piece of meat. You must either lust after him terribly or you're in love with him. For your sake it had better be the latter."

Judging by the obvious threat in his words he was protective of Sasuke. That's fine; I can stand protectiveness just as long as he doesn't keep me from the raven. Then I might have a problem.

"You caught me. What you going to do about it?" I wanted to see just how protective he was.

His lips slowly turned upwards in a slight smirk. "Nothing, if Sasuke feels the same. If he doesn't then you had better get used to sleeping on the streets."

Curiosity satisfied. He's very protective. At least enough to leave me jobless and homeless if I made his brother so much as cry. And him being an Uchiha I didn't doubt whether he could do it or not.

"Let's head to Sasuke's room, he told us to go there." After I said this I turned around to lead him to the room. I couldn't hear him following me but I was sure he was. Upon reaching the dull brown manager door I opened it up and went in. It was as I remembered it. The four walls were painted a soft cream color, the floor the usual 5x6 tatami. Set near the center of the room was a small wooden eating table. Blue and gold cushions were set around it while a basket of plumb 

tomatoes was placed in the center. Diagonal of the table a small TV sat on top of a pale wooden stand. In the stand were various books. Two more pale wood bookcases were lined along the left wall.

Sasuke's brother walked over to the table and sat down. I followed him and sat right beside him. If I sat here Sasuke couldn't. This guy might be his family but that didn't mean I wanted them close.

We didn't have to wait long before Sasuke came in through the open door and set the blue tea set atop the table. He poured us drinks then sat down across from us.

"So, um, Itachi-niisan, why did you come to visit? I know you're busy."

Itachi smiled slightly and sipped at his tea. "I told you I was coming over sometime to check this place out. Don't you remember?"

Sasuke's lips turned down in a cute pout. "I remember but I didn't think you'd come the day after I moved in."

"It doesn't really matter. Hatake-san, what do you do for a living? A school teacher perhaps?"

To say I was surprised he had guessed right would be understatement, I was near shocked. What were the chances he'd guess it the first time? "I work at a high school near here. What about you Uchiha-san?"

"I'm the president of Uchiha Corps. When my father retired I toke over the business."

Well I'll be damned. Not only is Sasuke a member of the fucked up Uchiha clan but he's the second son of the clan head! Isn't this a pretty picture?

"That must be hard for someone as young as you."

"Not really. I've held the post for 5 years now. It was my father's wish for me to continue running the company."

A sudden banging echoed through out the room. Both Itachi and I turned to see the tea tray Sasuke had been holding clatter on the table.

"Well! It seems we've run out of tea!" He said as he set his tea cup down and poured the tea from the kettle out onto the floor beside him. "I'll go get more." He picked up the tray and stormed out of the room.

As he walked out I could have sworn I saw tears forming in his eyes. "What the hell was that?" I blurted out.

Itachi calmly set his cup down on the table. "Sasuke…has issues with our father." He got up. "I had better go talk to him. It was nice meeting you Hatake-san." He bowed his head slightly then gracefully walked out. He abruptly stopped at the doorway. "by the way, I suggest you don't get too close to Sasuke. It will only cause trouble for both you and him if you do." After his statement he turned and left.

I stared after them for a few minuets. I had always known the Uchiha clan had problems but I hadn't thought it was this bad. Draining my cup I got and left the room. It was barely ten thirty. I had several papers to finish correcting but besides that I hadn't a thing to do. Going to the book store was always an option. I did need another copy of Make-out Paradise. Or I suppose I could go peeping with Jiraiya. It was about that time.

"Itachi you should go. You'll be late for work."

That was Sasuke's voice. Where was he? I took a look around my surroundings and found myself crouched behind the trashcan near the entrance. Now how did I get here? The logical answer would be 'you got possessed by curiosity so you trailed the brothers.' Tsk, tsk, how evil of me.

"Sasuke, you have to let them go. They aren't coming back." Itachi's voice was slightly stern but I caught the tenderness in it.

"I know, I know…"

"Good. Now, I'll be back in a few weeks to see how you're holding up okay?"

"Okay. Good bye Nissan."

I heard the door open and close. So he'd left huh? Mighty quick visit if you ask me. I heard Sasuke start in my direction. Terror clutched at me. Was I going to be discovered? Oh kami no. Please, please kami if you like me at all you'll grant me this tiny favor!

"Oh, the boxes, I forgot about them." He stopped walking for a second then started for the door. He opened it and left. Heaving a sigh of relief I got up from my position and stretched. For once something went right in my life.

"Kakashi there you are! I need you to help me persuade Sai come with me and draw a bunch of pictures of those girls at the Hot springs. Just think of it! Our own personal, request-able porn! Huh? Huh!"

Five hours later found me bruised, bloody, and very, very tired. Jiraiya had given me no choice in the manner and with in half an hour he, Sai, and I were huddled in the old pervert's favorite peeping spot ogling the girls. I did not do much ogling. I was more of a look out. Some look out I turned out to be. I fell asleep leaning against the tree and was only awakened by the screaming of Jiraiya. By the time I got back there he and Sai were being beat up by a bunch of towel clad girls.

"Hey! There's another one!" One of them shouted. I paled upon realizing they meant me. Before I could run away they were on me. I pleaded gay but they didn't listen. How cruel. I was being truthful. Suffice to say we ended up back at Aoiji house around dinner time. The heavenly smell of Sasuke's cooking drifted through the house.

"Hey Sai did you save the pictures?"

Of course the pervert would ask about the pictures. Never mind a 'sorry I got you beat to a pulp guys'.

"Of course. I would never desert a piece of art. Though I do wish we could have stopped at the men's bath."

Me too, dude, me too.

"Sai-san is that you?" Sasuke asked as he materialized in the doorway. He had on the apron again but his hair was free and appeared to be wet. Wait a minute, wet?! He went to the bathhouse?

"Sasuke-chan, did you go to the hot springs a few miles from here?" Sai asked him politely.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

My eyes widened. Sasuke…all alone in the hot springs...naked. It was almost too much. I cupped my noise and turned to Jiraiya; fury in my eyes. Sai was with me in this. He looked about to kill the old man.

"If you guys are hungry there is food on the table." He paused, seeing the looks of fury on our faces. Shaking his head slightly he turned and walked back to the kitchen. Jiraiya took this chance to escape.

When he was gone Sai spoke the words running through my head. "You're telling me we could have spent the last three hours peeping on Sasuke-chan?"

"Yes." I replied bluntly.

"…" His face had resumed the impassive blank he usually had on. "Do you want hang, slaughter, or mutilate him?" He asked after a time.

"Definitely mutilation, it's more painful. Still have those scalpels with you?"

He looked up at me and smirked knowingly. "Yes I do."

I grinned broadly back at him. "Good."

The night air was soon filled with the beautiful screams of a poor, defenseless old man. Oh sweet, sweet revenge how I love thee so.

* * *

Reviews make me update faster.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Yard Work and Art Students

**Authors Note: **No amount of apology or excuses could begin to describe how sorry I am for not updating this for so long. I've been meaning to but things came up, and I ended up writing A LOT of the rest of the story--just not this chapter. So basically I've got 2/3ds of this already written, I've just got some tunning to do it. My time wasn't completely wasted, I promise.

To my beta: I'm sorry about not sending this to you yet but I'm only going to be able to use internet for a day or so and I wanted to get this chapter up. I'll send it to you to beta today okay, then re-post it.

* * *

Chapter Four: Of Yard Work and Art Students

Today was the 29 of September, exactly one month from Sasuke's arrival at Aoiji House. Anko and Tsunade hadn't said anything about throwing a party but I'm sure they're thinking of it. Those two will use any excuse to party—any at all. The party isn't what's worrying me though. It's my progress with darling Sasuke that's got me concerned. Granted we're acquaintances now and he wasn't nearly as nervous but we aren't exactly chummy buddies either.

Sai takes no pains in slamming that into my face every chance he gets. Take this for example, I was helping Sasuke set the table the other night and we 'accidently' brushed hands. I of course didn't pull away but Sasuke did. Sai, who just so happened to come in and see that, spent the rest of the night coming up with several possible reasons why Sasuke reacted as he had. I of course didn't believe any of them but I was defiantly worried about our progress.

The only real interaction we have is before dinner when I help him set the table and during the meal itself. Sometime we eat breakfast but not often.

"Man, what I am going to do?" I said to myself in exasperation.

"Do what Kakashi?"

I swiveled around to see Sasuke staring up at me, his head tilted a bit to the side in curiosity.

Pulling my mouth into a smile I answered him. "Oh it's nothing much. I'm just thinking about what I should do with the rest of the day."

He didn't answer me right away but when he did it was done with a soft nervousness that was all too cute. "I-If you're not doing anything you can help me with the yard if you want…you don't have too it was just an idea."

I didn't particularly like yard work all that much but I'd take any chance to be near him I got. "Sure, I don't mind. Lead the way."

He tried to cover it up but I saw the flash of a smile on his face. "Here, you can carry this," he said as he handed me a box full of flowers.

Taking it I followed him outside. Aoiji house isn't all that impressive looking. The front and back lawn resembles a jungle, the paint on the house is wearing off and the roof in the empty room leaks. I'm surprised the building is still standing. Sasuke must have thought so too. Otherwise I doubt he'd be out here doing yard work.

He glanced around the yard a bit before walking down the path. "You can set those flowers right here Kakashi. I've already got some shovels and gloves out. We should properly start pulling some weeds. You don't mind getting those dirty do you?" he asked me with a vague gesture to my clothes.

I looked down at myself, plain old blue jeans and a red shirt. Nope, they could get dirty. "Not at all. I see you dressed for the occasion too." I said with a happy glance at his muscle little body. Believe me, there was a lot to appreciate. The way those faded, hole ridden black pants clung to his bum was almost sinful.

Ignoring my leering glance Sasuke reached down and picked up some gloves. "Let's start with the pathway first. If you need a spade tell me, here's a pair of gloves." He suggested while he threw me the promised old working gloves.

"Sure thing, where do you want me to put the weeds?"

He shrugged and knelt down to start working. "Just start a pile for now."

Nodding I knelt down and began pull the blasted green demons out of the ground. It wasn't easy and half the time I had reach forward from my squatting position to get them. A tall spiky weed was being extra difficult. I would need a spade.

"Hey Sasuke can I get—" I cut myself off in mid-sentence as I noticed something very ironic. The very person I had been ogling for a month was openly staring almost to the point of lecherously at me. Wanting to make sure I wasn't imaging thinks I angled myself to watch him out of the corner of my eye and went make to working.

Sure enough Sasuke was watching each strenuous, muscle stretching move I made. I was so excited, finally, some confirmation he thought I was attractive! I could have skipped down the street, I was that happy. Hello progress.

Progress just got better from there. Not only did Sasuke perversely watch me but we even talked! He told me about the different kinds of weeds were killing and how to prevent them from re-growing. Not the most romantic talk but it was still talk. We would have worked past six but due to a certain purple-haired harlot we had to go back in and make dinner. They were all so spoiled. Didn't they see Mommy and Daddy were having fun outside? Couldn't the children just feed themselves? I would have to talk to Sasuke about our methods of parenting later. The current one just wasn't working.

* * *

Everyday from then on Sasuke and I would go outside and work on the yard. It toke us four days to the get the front yard done and another week for both sides and the back. Today we were going re-do the front path.

I quickly dropped my stuff off in my room and began to look for Sasuke. I wanted to get started right away.

He wasn't in the kitchen or his room or any of the halls. Sai might know, he seemed to know everything that went on this house.

"Hey Sai, you seen—oh Sasuke, you're in here."

Standing in the middle of the room was indeed our beloved manager. Next to him was the little pervert.

"Kakashi, welcome back. Sai was just showing me some of his art work."

I walked over to them, being sure to stand between them. "I bet he was…"

Sai smiled openly at me, his intention all too clear. "You came just in time, I was just about to tell him about my painting that won last year's award…you remember that don't you?"

Oh I remembered it alright. It was a very realistic depiction of me, Jiraiya and him spying at the bathhouse. It won first place at the exhibit and cost me my dignity. My students wouldn't shut up about it for months. Nope, not good memories—not at all.

"Speaking of art shows, my students were mentioning another one your school is hosting. You're stuff is being displayed again isn't it?" I asked innocently. It was common knowledge Sai hated the tenants going anywhere near his school. We weren't sure why but it worked as excellent threaten material.

"Really, is that true Sai? You're having an art show?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"Yes but I think its best you guys don't come…" Sai sounded really worried, served the little git right.

"Are you sure? I would really like to go…"

Sai had to give in; there was no way he could say no to a begging Sasuke.

"Well I guess you could, but promise to stay by me okay?"

See, no one can stand against the Uchiha's puppy eyes.

* * *

With that, the trip to the Art exhibit was solidified. At first I thought it was a good thing. That was before I realized the blasted thing was four hours long. I would have backed out (art bored me most of the time) but Sasuke was very excited about going to the blasted display. If Sasuke was going I was going. And if I was going to have to suffer through four hours of boredom so did everyone else.

"And this gentleman is the piece created by one of our senior art students. It is titled 'promise'." The principal of the school, a very ordinary looking man wearing very ordinary clothes, gestured to the blue and orange picture next to him. It wasn't very impressive to me. It was just a bunch of swirls and dots. A child could do that.

Beside me Sai whispered in Sasuke's ear, supposedly explaining the techniques and materials used in the piece. Sasuke nodded occasional and smiled, clearly interested in whatever it was the little pervert was saying. For being so against it at first he was certainly enjoying himself now.

"Mine's next" Sai spoke loud enough for the others around us to hear, not that they were paying much attention. Anko, dressed in her usual skimpy purple gown was dozing in her seat beside a very bored looking Tsunade. Jiraiya himself was nose deep in a small red book I recognized as a famous erotic novel. Not one of them was paying the least bit attention to anything.

Not that I blamed them. All this art was just about as exciting as watching furniture move.

"This piece ladies and gentlemen, titled 'Dreams' was created by one of our most promising students."

The painting the old dude was pointing to was a perfect stiloutle of a laughing blond boy with spiky hair and brilliant blue eyes. I had to grudgingly admit Sai's work was pretty good.

"That's yours Sai? It's really good!" Sasuke exclaimed admiringly.

"Why thank you Sasuke-chan. If you like, I can do your portrait as well."

"You would do that?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Sai smiled perversely at him. "Of course I would. I even have the perfect place…"

The perfect place, ha! As if I would let him have his way with the innocent boy. "Hey Sai you had better—" My words were cut off by the shuffling and rising of the crowd. It seemed the main display was done, leaving the crowd to wander.

Upon realizing this Tsunade jerked to attention and stood up. After leisurely stretching she snatched Jiraiya's book from him and hit Anko aside the head with it. "Hey, get up. It's done."

Anko woke with a start; the drool sliding down her chin was hurried whipped off as she stood up. "Finally, that toke forever!"

Jiraiya stood up as well and reclaimed his precious book from his wife's hands. "Can we go home now? I want to read in peace."

"I suppose we can," Sai agreed quickly.

Sai sounded frantic, he must really want us to go. This would be the perfect time to find out about what it was he was trying to hide from us. If I hadn't been so sick of staring at paintings I would have insisted to stay and try to figure out his secret. "Okay then, let's get out of here. It's as boring as hell." I voiced.

The others agreed and we started on our merry way. It was only when we were half way to the exit when we realized someone was missing.

"Hey Sai, where'd Sasuke go?"

"I'm not sure…" Sai admitted slowly.

Tsuande swore loudly.

"The little minx's probably wondered off. He did want to see the other art pieces," Jiraiya pointed out.

Scowling, I quickly scanned the room for him. I couldn't spot him anywhere. There were just too many people. "Let's split up and search for him. Meet up at the door in fifteen minuets." I ordered briskly before running off in a random direction. The others did likewise.

I couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't by the main display or the exotic art. Panic gripped me tight as I scanned the area around me once again. He wasn't here either. There was just a bunch of boring pieces, a lot of old people and a big group of young artists. Hold on a there, since when did shy insecure amateurs start grinning and whispering? I ran over to them and sure enough there was Sasuke, surrounded by a bunch of grinning artists.

"You sure you won't pose for me? I'll pay you." A tall, blue haired guy in need of a dentist asked peevishly.

"No that's okay, I really shouldn't…" Sasuke stammered as he tried to budge out of the way. The group of kids wouldn't let him though. Growing anger by the minute I attempted to get over to them. I was too far away; they'd have him by the time I got there!

Suddenly, a loud blond pushed into the crowd and grabbed Sasuke by the arm. "Hey you guys leave him alone! He already told you no. No piss off!" The kid ordered harshly. It seemed to work and the crowd grudgingly disbanded. With the guys gone I was finally able to get through.

"Sasuke! You okay?" I asked hurriedly as I reached them.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." He turned to the blond still holding him. "Thanks for getting rid of them."

The guy smiled big and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "No problem. I kind of figured they were bothering you. Those guys tend to ambush people like you."

The guy still hadn't let Sasuke go. Reaching out I pulled Sasuke out of his grip. "Yeah thanks. See ya." I flashed a quick fake smile at him and started to walk away, Sasuke trailing behind me.

"Hey wait!" The blond called out as he caught up to us.

Annoyance written across my face I turned to him. "What?"

He ignored me and looked at Sasuke. "Hey, you think you could model for me? I promise I'm not a pervert like those guys. I'm one hundred percent straight." He added with a grin.

Before Sasuke got a chance to answer Sai ran up to us and pulled the raven into a tight hug. "There you are Sasuke-chan. I was worried sick! Don't wander off like that okay? Perverts run free here!"

Sasuke muttered something inaudible against Sai's barely clothed chest.

"_Sai?!_ Is that you?" The blond asked incredulously.

The second Sai caught site of the blond he let go of Sasuke and backed away from the raven. "Naruto! I-I didn't know you were here!"

"No kidding! I thought you said you weren't going to come."

"Well a few things happened…"

"Yeah? Well I'm glad you came. I can't believe you painted a picture of me! Didn't I tell you not to?"

This was hilarious. I mean, drop on the floor, roll around laughing funny. Sai was stammering, blushing and acting all modest. Complete opposite everything he was back at the apartments.

Sasuke missed the hilarity aspect of it but he did catch onto the little fact they knew each other. "Sai, do you know this person?" he asked innocently.

Naruto blushed with embarrassment and rubbed his neck again. "Opps, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto—an old friend of Sai's. We met up our first year here and been with each other since."

"Uchiha Sasuke, owner and manager for the complex Sai lives at." Sasuke explained flawlessly as he bowed slightly to Naruto. "Thank you for taking care of Sai."

This was almost as funny as watching Sai fumbling in front of the blond.

"Ah, it was nothing. Sai takes care of himself most of the time. It's nice to finally meet Sai's boyfriend though!"

That was the last straw; I couldn't take any more hilarity. Doubling over I laughed hard and long. The other three stared at me like I'd grown a head but I couldn't stop. It was just all too funny.

"Was…I wrong?" Naruto asked slowly.

Sasuke blushed and nodded. "I'm not Sai's…boyfriend."

"This guy's then?" Naruto jabbed a thumb at me.

Sasuke shook his head, blush deepening.

"Oh…" Naruto trailed off, embarrassment staining his neck red. "Well I feel stupid…"

I had finally slowed my laughter down enough to get a few words out. "None of us are involved if that's what your wondering," I clarified.

"Are you all gay?"

That was a question I had been wondering myself. I knew I was and Sai as well but Sasuke…not too sure.

I turned to look at boy just in time to see him blush and nodd.

Upon seeing this inner-me did a little victory dance. One obstacle down! He was gay! Praise the gods!

"Hey you three, what the hell happened to fifteen minuets?!" The voice of Tsunade yelled loudly to us.

We turned to see her, Anko and Jiraiya all walking towards us.

"We got distracted," I answered.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she snorted rudely.

Naruto was busy admiring the revealing figure of Anko and Tsuande. It was perfect evidence to his straightness. His eyes were still wondering when they caught up to us.

"Who's this?" She gestured to Naruto.

Naruto finally stopped staring and happily introduced himself.

"A friend of the kid's huh? That's a first. Well, nice to meet you. I'm Sannin Tsuande, this is Jiraiya my block of a husband and this exabishenst is Mitarashi Anko."

Anko smiled toothily at Naruto in greeting. "Hey kid, you're kinda cute. You seein' anyone?"

"Actually—"

Sai cut him off, "Leave him alone Anko."

Anko barked a laugh and slapped the taller boy on the back. "Don't get your shorts in a bunch kiddo; I wasn't going to do anything."

Sai didn't seem convinced and glared at her hard.

It was about then that things started to click. Sai wanted out of here fast, he was hiding something. He acted weird around this Uzumaki, almost as if was crushing on him…bingo. Sai didn't want us to find out about his little crush on this blond guy. Now that I knew it was time to get some revenge…

"Hey Sasuke, are you going to take Uzumaki's offer?" I asked.

Sasuke looked to the Naruto. "You sure you want me to model for you? I don't have any experience in that sort of thing."

The kid smiled big at us. "Yep, you'd be the perfect model for this art piece I've been dying to create. I'll even pay you if you want. Like I said, I'm straight too, no perverseness at all."

This kid's smile was contagious, he had all of us smiling—even Sasuke. "If you say it like that, sure…I'll model for you. You don't have to pay me either."

"Great! I'll drop by Aoiji House later than okay? Thursday sound good to you?"

"It'll be fine."

Sai was having a fit. His face had paled to a transparent blue and his mouth was hanging open. I think he went into denial.

"Great, see you then!" Naruto smiled big one last time before walking away, leaving the six of us in a near hysteric state. Anko caught onto the crush thing, so did Tsunade and Jiraiya. Each one of them was grinning to the ears in barely contained amusement. "Well Sai, seems your secret's out. Isn't revenge grand?" I said giddily. He couldn't even answer—he was still in denial. Ah the beauties of life.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: **I'm not too good at time transitions yet, sorry. You'll have to be patient with me, sorry / Once again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, I promise I'll get the next one put within two weeks. Please stick with me.

Review please.

P.S. Am I only the one who got really, really excited about Taka or Hawk? Madara is so cool! He's turned into one of my favorites, I can't wait to see Sasuke destroy konoha!! XD XD


	5. Chapter 5: Of Visits and Glimpses

**Authors Note:** You guys gave me 10 reviews last chapter. That was a third of the alerts I have for this story. Considering my horrible update speed I should be grateful. D: But I'm sad people! Writers can't get better without feedback. Besides, reviews make me update faster.

Or bug me! Like, pm to update or something. That flatters me so much that I'm sure I would have the update up within the week. So please review this chapter...please.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Of Visits and a Glimpse**

Thursday came with great zeal and on a certain artist's part, dread. I couldn't figure out why Sai wouldn't want to hang around the Uzumaki kid. I mean, if you like someone you want to hang around him. Maybe it because we were here….nah, that couldn't be it.

"Naruto will be here any second. You guys remember your roles?" Sai demanded from his place atop the table.

Anko yawned as she waved a yes at him. "We know…we know. I'll keep to my room and avoid the pig."

"I promise not to tease him," Tsunade drawled obediently.

"I won't ask him to go peeping with me. Though I bet he'd enjoy it…ouch, okay I got it! No peeping and no showing off my book, now stop hitting me woman!" Jiraiya glared at his wife, his hands nursing the offended head.

"Humph, like you'll actually obey'em…hey kid, what about him?" Tsunade jabbed her thumb in my direction. "Why doesn't he have orders?"

"I do, you just haven't given me the chance to recite them like Mr. Nervous wants," I said.

Sai sent me a glare, which I can proudly say, did not send me into an uneasy state. It has taken me four days of being subject to 'Sai's Traumatizing Doom Stare' to grow immune to it but, hallelujah, I have!

"Your job is to keep tabs on the rest of these guys," Sai reminded me. He didn't bother waiting to hear my yes and resumed the inspection of the foyer.

"Hey Sai, um, what am I supposed to do?" Sasuke asked hesitantly as he played nervously with his hem of his loose white blouse.

Sai smiled happily at him and ruffled his hair. "Just stand there and look adorable my little uke," he said before turning and walking away.

Behind me Sasuke made a few stray, quiet complaints about Sai and fanciful crushes. At first I hadn't though Sasuke knew about Sai and his Naruto-bug but after a breakdown yesterday (Sasuke throw his sponge at Sai's face and told him to clean it himself) we all learned he did in fact, notice things we thought he didn't see. He's got a nasty temper too. I had no idea stress could tell you so much about people!

Aoiji house has yet to get a proper doorbell so it was a loud knock that told us Naruto had arrived. The knock, like a rock hitting the water, sent the house into frenzy.

"Pick up that shirt Jiraiya and for god's sake Anko put on some clothes!" Sai shouted loudly as he ran to the front door.

From my place in the kitchen I could see Sai open the door and greet a grinning Naruto. Our little blond friend had donned the perfect painting attire, ripped blue-jeans and an old red work-out shirt. A small wooden easel and some art supplies peeked out from the box he was carrying.

"You can put these in the foyer Naruto, we'll be working there," Sai told Naruto as he pointed the room leading out of the entrance.

All four of us unwanted people were waiting in the kitchen as ordered so it was easy to get a look at what they were doing. Sai was walking ahead of Naruto, who the whole way there said how nice the place looked and other kinds of generic compliments. The kid didn't seem to have much creativity about him at all. How in world was he an artist?

"Okay! All set! Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his head turning every which way in search of the missing model.

On cue Sasuke materialized from behind one door leading to the kitchen. "Welcome to Aoiji House, I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the place," Sasuke asked as he walked in.

Grinning wildly Naruto shook his head. "No at all, it's pretty easy to find once you get out of the city. You ready to model for us Sasuke?"

One of those quaint, adorable eyebrows of Sasuke's rose in fake surprise. "Us? Are you painting too Sai?"

Sai nodded and began to set his own easel up. "Would you go get a stool from the kitchen Sasuke-chan? You're going to need someplace to sit."

Beside me Anko picked up the wooden stool (did you honestly think we would be this coordinated with out careful planning?) and got ready to hand it to Sasuke.

"Actually Sai, I was kinda hoping to try something different," Naruto said.

Anko cursed and angrily put the stool down. In the same moment Sai stopped setting up to give Naruto a surprised glance. "Like what?"

"Well…" the kid lifted his hand to rub at the back of his neck. "I wanted to try a laying down position, like Deidara-sempai and Sasori-sempai always use."

Sai mulled the idea over for a bit before he gave in. "Sure. Let me send Kakashi for a table. Kakashi—go get us a table!"

There wasn't much reason to yell, I was in the room next to them, but does Sai consider that? Of course not!

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" I said lazily as I toddled into the room. "You want the rickety one in the kitchen or a fold-up from the attic?" I asked.

"Oh you don't have to go to that much trouble Kakashi. I've got one in my jeep. Follow me, I'll help you get it," Naruto suggested with a short gesture to the door.

I gave him a small smile of gratitude and followed him outside. His jeep proved to a neon orange vehicle that looked as if he stole him from a junk heap. The doors were scratched and bent, the bumper crooked and the black vinyl seats were more stuffing than cloth.

"Here's the table. I brought it in case Sai said yes." Naruto reached into the trunk and shifted a few things around.

He was obviously having trouble lifting the thing so I walked around to give him a hand. Together we pulled the fold-up tan table out and onto the street.

"Hey Kakashi—I can call you that right? Good. Can I ask you something?"

I nodded my consent.

"Great! Okay, well I was watching Sai back in the house and I got this crazy idea! I think Sai is in love with Sasuke!"

My end of the table hit the street, surprise causing me to drop it completely. Naruto cursed a few times and I hastily picked it back up. "Sorry about that. You think what?" I asked.

Naruto looked a bit sour as he answered. "That Sai likes that girl-guy, Sasuke."

It was true Sai hit on Sasuke more than I did but the little pervert was far from in love with him. It was more of, fun past-time, nothing serious. If Naruto really knew who Sai liked he wouldn't be here. "What makes you say that?" I said.

"I've never seen Sai act so…casually around people. At school if he talks at all its only to me. He is really open around you guys-especially around Sasuke. Besides, I'm as straight as they come and I even think the guys pretty! Someone as gay as Sai must be in heaven."

It was messed up logic but logic none the less. I wonder how Sai would take this little bit of gossip? He'd probably laugh at first, make a joke about jumping Sasuke then despair at the thought of his crush misunderstanding him. I really should help the guy out, I mean, yeah I hate him but even perverts deserve to be happy.

"I really, really don't think that's the case," I reassured Naruto.

The kid's blue eyes creased downwards. "What? Why?"

"Sai likes to flirt but he's not serious. He just wants to have some fun with the kid," I said.

"Are you just saying that cause you like Sasuke?" Naruto teased.

"No, I'm serious." We had reached the front door. Smiling warmly at him I set the table down and opened the front door.

"Are you though Kakashi? Are you serious about Sasuke?" Naruto asked me suddenly.

I did a double-take, my hand freezing above the doorknob. "What are you talking about Naruto? Of course I am. I'm in love with him." The words sounded hollow to my ears. It hurt.

Naruto looked at me a moment, his blue eyes drilling themselves in my face. He apparently found what he wanted because with a soft sigh he reached down and picked the table back up. I took the hint and quickly opened the door, grabbing the table right after. Nothing more was said as we carried it into the house.

As soon as we walked into the foyer Sai was upon us. "What took you guys? It's been five minuets. Kakashi—scram. I'll help Naruto set the table up."

I didn't need telling twice. Turning away from them I walked out and into the kitchen. Anko, Tsunade and Jiraiya were all seated at the table, their hands full of cards.

"Hey there kid, come join us. I'm about to cream this block," Tsunade invited.

I sat down but I didn't bother picking up some cards to play, poker didn't sound that inviting, not with my mind in such a jumble. Naruto innocent question had left me torn. I was serious about Sasuke right? I mean, I wasn't just playing around was I? I was in love with him...right?

"Relax 'kashi, you look like you ate a slug," Anko commanded roughly.

"Yeah you do look faint. Was bringing in that 15 pound table too much for you?" Jiraiya teased.

I wasn't paying enough attention to them to do anything but sigh. "I'm just worried about Sasuke. He's stuck in that room with those two perverts. Who knows what they could be doing with him?" I wasn't avoiding the question—I really was worried.

Tsunade snorted rudely as she tossed her cards atop the table. "This game sucks, let's go spy on them, it's more fun."

Jiraiya groaned at the loss of the game (he was probably winning) but stood up. "Fine, fine…but you owe me one free peeping trip Kakashi."

I didn't even have time to argue before all four us (Anko was always up for a good spy-session) were crawling upstairs to the empty room. Because it wasn't rented out we used it for a…base of operations you could say. The only furniture in it was a round low table and some cushions to sit on. That and a wonderful system of holes that let you peep in just about any room in the house (system designed and built by Jiraiya). The singular flaw in the magnificent peeping-masterpiece was it only seated one. That's right: one.

"It's my turn! You two used it to get blackmail on spy the other day. I haven't used it since Christmas," Anko said.

Jiraiya glared offensively at her. "You must be joking, me, the great Jiraiya spy on a male?"

Jiraiya had a point, he didn't spy on guys. Not that I would defend him, I wanted to look. "I'm the one who suggested it, let me watch."

"What, no way! I want to look," Anko argued, pushing Jiraiya away from the hole.

"That's it you idiots, let the kid look. He's the block in love with him. Now move it!" Grabbing Anko and Jiraiya by the collar Tsunade threw him across the room. Turning to me she smiled cheekily. "Go ahead lover boy."

I returned her smile and eagerly looked through the hole in the floor. Thanks to the mirror system Jiraiya had installed you could almost see the entire room. A few corners were invisible to this magic peeping device but that was okay, nobody hide in corners to do a quickie anyway.

The foyer room was done in the traditional light green tatami floors and white concrete walls. Sasuke hadn't started decorating this room yet so they walls were pretty bare. Naruto and Sai had set the wooden easels up near the middle of the room. A lot of art supplies like paper and some paint were spread out between them. The table I had labored to bring in was standing about a couple of yards from them. They had thrown a white sheet over the table and several fluffy white pillows on it, creating the appearance of a cloud. Lying dramatically atop the array of white was my Sasuke. Clad only in a loose white kimono with pretty blue larks on it he looked like an exotic painting. And the position they had him in! Turned on his side so he was gazing them with intense onyx eyes through his the arm slung half over his eyes, the other arm rest half under his head.

Seeing this delicious site before me was bad for my blood. It couldn't decide where it wanted to go; straight south or up and out of my nose. Honest, my blood is very indecisive. By the time I pulled away from the hole said blood had decided on my nose.

Cupping the leaking body part I surveyed the surprised faces of my fellow peepers. "I'm going downstairs, you can't see close enough from the hole."

Everyone took two seconds to blink in surprise before jumping for the now free peep-hole.

"Move! I wanna see!" Anko ordered as she elbowed Tsunade in the side.

"No way kid, I'm not passing this up," Tsunade said as she tried unsuccessfully to move Anko out of the way.

Using his bulk Jiraiya shoved both women out of the way. "I'm the porn author here! I need to see, for research!" he insisted.

The three of them broke out in a mad brawl, each fighting for the privilege. Rather than watching a three-way bitch fight I walked purposely out the door, down the rickety brown stairs, past the unadorned white walls, and straight into the foyer.

"I'm going to paint too," I announced as I walked in.

All three heads turned to stare at me. Sai, a look of surprise and relief flashing across his dark eyes, he must not have wanted to be alone with Naruto, weird kid. Naruto's brush stopped in mid-stoke (his painting was pretty good, all pretty white and blues) and his mouth flapped open. Sasuke's reaction was by far the most fun. He dropped his head, letting it hit the table. It make a funny thunking noise and he lifted it up quickly again, cradling it in his hands. "Ow…Kakashi what are you doing in here? You don't paint!" he insisted, hands still nursing his head.

Smiling my special little smile I reached down to deftly steal the yellow sketchpad sitting next to Sai. "I do too. I just dropped it after high school," I lied happily, my hand sneaking around him to steal a few orange wrapped pencils from his pile.

A lift in my step I carried my supplies to the wide windowsill and situated myself atop it. It was steep enough to get my back leaning against the window while my legs dangled off the end. Propping the sketchpad against on my thighs I began to sketch. Seeing as I don't draw, paint or practice any form of art aside from teaching it wasn't turning out that great. I was getting my chance to ogle (with a reason this time) at Sasuke for long stretches of time, who cared if it looked like a kids drawing?

Seeing him like that, his dark eyes so full of innocence and vulnerability I knew I felt more for him than just lust. It was love, or at least the start of it. The purest, most honest feelings I'd ever had for another person. Naruto could keep his little ideas, I knew I was falling in love.

When the 'art session' was over Naruto hastily excused him, ignoring Sasuke's kind offer to spend lunch with them, and was out the door immediately. He even left his table behind.

I would have taken credit for driving him away but I think Anko and Tsunade deserve it more than I did. A little while after I came in our dynamic-duo bombarded the room with screams and protests of wanting to draw the manager. With only a piece of lined paper and a pencil in their hands it wasn't very convincing. Naruto was a nice kid though so he let them say. Sai on the other hand...ha ha, you should have seen his face! I'd never seen him so mad. The kids are in for quite the talk. I just wish I had popcorn for the show.

"Anko, Tsuande you have to the count of ten to remove yourself from my sight. If you don't...I will not be held accountable for my actions," Sai said placidly, his blank smile taunting the women.

Blondie and her purple companion needed no more of a warning; they were gone in the blink of an eye. Sai didn't bother going after them and just sat down on the cold tatami floor. He looked really tired; his usually tidy black hair messy and the ugly hint of bags were visible under his eyes. Had he been that worried about Naruto's visit? He must really like this kid. Like, really like—love even. Shoot, I'm starting to feel a bit guilty.

"Sai, are you okay? I can go make some tea if you want," Sasuke offered, his white kimono slipping down over a shoulder as he walked over to us.

Okay, guilt gone. Seeing Sasuke dazed, half-naked and willing to serve is worth anything. _Anything_.

Sai looked up from his hands to smile sincerely at Sasuke. "I'm fine Sasuke-chan, but that tea sounds very nice."

Sasuke must have sensed Sai's worry because he didn't even comment on the 'chan' like he usually did. He fixed his kimono and gracefully swayed out the left door to the kitchen. It looked like I would have to be one to comfort our depressed son. Sasuke really needed to work on his parenting skills, I couldn't handle everything.

Kneeling down to Sai's level I casually picked up the sketch book Sai had laying there. It was a nice book, with a soft cream cover and the usual name brand. I flipped it open and began to paw through it. Sai didn't even blink or complain as I commented on how nice a picture looked or how dull it was. He must have really been put-down. I didn't think Anko had been that bad.

"Sai, I'm not going to repeat myself. What is wrong with you? You were just smiling and talking fifteen minuets ago now you're all dark and gloomy." Leaning in I looked him in the eye. "You aren't turning into a woman are you?" I asked seriously.

This got a response out of the guy, albeit a violent one, but still a response. Clutching my injured arm I smiled encouraging at him. "Good, you're violent again. An insulted Sai is much easier to deal with than a moody Sai." Still holding my arm (he had it hard) I plopped down beside him. "The girls aren't what's worrying you are they? It's Naruto isn't it?"

Tilting his head to the side Sai glanced at me briefly. "He's straight Kakashi. He didn't' even bat an eye at a half-naked Sasuke. What more evidence do I need?"

Well all be damn, so Sai had set Sasuke up like that on purpose. If he didn't sound so pathetic and sad I would have yelled at him for using our darling manager like that. But he did, he sounded like life itself had ended.

Holding back a deep sigh I straightened up to a standing position. "I could beg to differ Sai, did you see the way he kept licking his lips? Or the side-long looks he cast at you? He's probably just confused. Give him time Sai, he'll come around." I might have exaggerated a bit but it was to cheer Sai up so it didn't count as lying. Nope, not at all.

Sai took his gay old time in reacting. He stood up, dusted the invisible dirt off his black hip-hugging pants and gathered his supplies up. By the time he had answered I was already halfway to door. "Thanks Kakashi, I appreciate the gesture but, you don't know Naruto like I do. He's straight and I'm just being wishful. Tell Sasuke I don't need the tea."

I didn't have an answer to that, I doubted anyone could have had one. Sai had plain and simple given up, what more could I do?

Cursing at the boy's dense hopelessness I walked into the kitchen. Sasuke was the counter, the pale floral-blue tea set on his wooden serving tray beside him. The hot water was hissing atop the stove, deaf to the boy's ears. It was odd to see Sasuke so out of it. Did the painting upset him that much? He hadn't seemed opposed to it before...

"Sasuke, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, my hand reaching out to touch his shoulder.

He awoke at my touch, body jolting suddenly. He turned to look at me, a polite smile habitually coming to his lips. "Oh, Kakashi-san, sorry about that. I happened to over hear you and Sai talk…it…reminded me of something." He looked away from me and busied himself with the tea as he continued talking. "Could you bring this up to Sai for me?"

Something was wrong with Sasuke and I wanted to know what. "No," I said.

Sasuke looked as surprised as I thought he would. It wasn't often I said no to him. "What, why?" he demanded.

"Sai can wait. Right now you are going to tell me why you almost ruined that teakettle you treasure so much."

Sasuke's cheeks flushed an embarrassed pink. "That was an accident!" he insisted.

I smiled and removed his hands from the shaking kettle. "You're worried about something, that's why you forgot. What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."  
"Yes it is, now tell me!"

"Why should I? I don't owe you anything!"

I stopped at this, my mouth opening midway and my eyes wide with shock. He was right. He didn't owe a thing. We weren't in a relationship or friends or anything. He was the landlord and I was a tenant. That was it. We had nothing.

I knew my face held every ounce of bitter resentment I felt. It probably looked something like a prune. "You're right. You don't need to tell me anything. Sorry to bother you Uchiha-san." I turned away from him and walked out of the kitchen.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid. _What was I dreaming? That me and him actually had some kind of something? The kid checks me out once and hangs out with me and suddenly I think we are together? I needed to get my act together, this was ludicrous.

My feet had carried me to the foyer. Sai hadn't cleaned up very well. The table and its pillow's were still in the center of the room. Sai's painting was even still on its easel. It looked good, better than Naruto's even.

I reached a tentative finger to touch the canvas. Sai really did have a talent for it, Sasuke looked stunning. His hair was a deep shiny blue-black and his eyes…his eyes were so real and deep I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. Did Sasuke realize just how beautiful he was?

"I was fourteen when I realized I was in love with a man. He was my father's business partner and a close friend of the family."

I hadn't heard Sasuke arrive, he was so quiet. I turned to look at him just in time to catch the wry smile across his lips.

"I was naïve and simple, it didn't take him long to figure it out. Needless to say he quickly told me he wasn't interested in 'little boys'. I was crushed. I should have seen it coming, he was a married man and at least twenty years older than I was."

I about coughed on my own tongue. Twenty years?! I thought seventeen was bad!

"It was the first and only time I was rejected. It hurt so bad I didn't think would ever get over it…"

I didn't know what to say. Sasuke had just deliberately told me something private about him. Did that mean he did care about whatever it was we had? Friendship? Affection? It would be easier if I knew.

Sasuke blushed and looked away, his mouth opening to say, "Kakashi-san I—"

He never got to finish the words: our children came squealing into the room. "Sasuke-chan, save me! The ugly slug and her purple snake are after me!" Sai screamed as he came running into the room, pale arms flailing above his head.

An angry Tsunade and a purple-faced Anko were fast on his heels, both wearing nothing but skimpy white towels.

"How dare you ruin my sake you brat?!"

"I want my dango back you ass-hole!"

They sped past in us in one fluid move, leaving me and Sasuke open-mouthed. We barely realized what was happening when Jiraiya came stampeding into the room. He was grinning like a kid at Christmas and dressed in a stripped rainbow towel. He took one look at us and deepened his grin. "Sai took all their clothes and bathed them in sake! Now they don't have anything to wear! Isn't it great?" he demanded.

He mustn't have wanted an answer because he was gone before either Sasuke or me could respond.

"They…they're just like little kids," Sasuke said slowly, as if he was just realizing this.

I faked a deep, serious sigh and ruffled his hair. "Welcome to Aoiji House Sasuke, the place where anything is possible."

* * *

**Ending Authors Note:** First off: If anyone can figure out what Sai's stare stands for I'll write them a 500 to 1500 word one-shot of their choice. I know it's not much of a reward but hey, I need the practice.

That last sentence should have been said somewhere near the 2 or 3rd chapter but I've changed up the scenes too much to have put it there. That's the problem with updating a story. You cant go back and revise things cause people have already read it and aren't likely to re-read it for ya. Sadness.

Speaking of which, if any of my White Raven readers are reading this I'm re-writing the entire story so that's why its late. I couldn't bring myself to write the sixth chapter without re-writing it. I was that disgusted with it. I'm tempted to do the same for this one...

Review please!


End file.
